


When AIs Meddle

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane usually never gets personal email, but there's something waiting for her when she wakes up, and it's rather... Explicit.</p><p>Jane's POV of JARVIS Ships the MCU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When AIs Meddle

Waking up in the lab wasn't _so_ bad. Jane usually found herself tucked in on the couch instead of slumped over wherever she'd been working, that was always nice. She wasn't entirely sure who moved her, but whoever it was had saved her days of a crick in her neck. Maybe it was Thor. Despite a romantic thing not having worked out between them, they were still good friends.

She reached up and rubbed a hand over her eyes, pushing the afghan off of herself with the other so she could drop her feet to the floor. A quick trip to the adjoining bathroom where she took the time to brush the lingering taste of last night's Thai food of of her mouth, then she was back in her lab looking around for her tablet.

There it was, over by where she'd been working last night. She could see the light blinking, telling her there were emails waiting for her. At least one, anyway. Well, that wasn't unusual. Some of her colleagues were on the other side of the world and kept different business hours, relatively speaking. She walked over to it, picking it up and turning it on.

There were some business emails waiting for her, she'd go through them later over a cup of coffee and... Were there any muffins left? That would be good to find out. Strangely, though, there was also a personal email. She  _had_ a personal email address, Darcy had set it up for her mostly to send pictures of Science Cat, but she really didn't use it.

StarkIndustries? Jane got up and moved through the lab over to where the coffee machine was waiting for her. She didn't  _quite_ get to putting on a fresh pot of coffee, though, because she'd opened the email and was reading it.

Her eyes got wider and wider as she went through it, her free hand coming up to cover her mouth. Her cheeks were hot, and when she got to the end, she  _squeaked_ . She read through it again- no. Still... Still the same. It was...

Where was her phone? Over by where the tablet had been. She rushed to it and picked it up, thumbing it on and desperately calling Darcy.

It rang a few times before Darcy picked up, and she was greeted with a distracted, “Hello?”

“Darcy, I need you. I'm having a Jane-emergency  _right now_ and I need you in the lab!” She was pacing, she realized, free hand pushing through her hair. The tablet was face-down on the desk where she wouldn't be able to see it again.

“Sure. Just let me get dressed, I'll be right down.” Darcy sounded worried, no longer distracted at all.

Jane turned off her phone and shoved it into the pocket of her jeans. Sinking down into her swiveling office chair, she stared at the tablet in a mixture of shock and... Arousal? Well... That wasn't inaccurate. But this was really hard to process.

It wasn't too much later that the glass door from the hall opened. “What is it?” she heard Darcy ask, booted feet moving quickly across the concrete floor.

“I got...” Jane shook her head. She reached out and shoved the tablet away from her, like that would help. “I got an email.” Well, that didn't  _quite_ cover exactly what she'd received, which she was still trying to sort out her feelings about.

Darcy pulled over her own rolling chair and sat down beside Jane, facing her. “From StarkIndustries?”

How did she know that? Jane nodded, though. Maybe Darcy had sent it? Darcy wouldn't do that... Would she? They'd commiserated on their lack of active sex happening, but Darcy wouldn't write... that. Right?

“And it was spicy?” There was a slightly amused note in Darcy's voice, and Jane nodded again. “I got one, too. It was hot. Like, it really hit on all of my...” She trailed off for a second like she was thinking. “Did yours have all of the stuff you're into?”

Jane eyed the tablet, nodding. That was one way of putting it.  _Everything_ she was into.

“And a name? Did yours-” Okay, that was one question she  _wasn't_ answering. Because at the very bottom of the email had been the name of the guy she was into. And there was  _no way_ she was telling Darcy that. “It did, didn't it?”

Jane took a deep breath. “I'm not talking about that,” came out as as kind of garbled mutter. But she wasn't talking about it. Her face felt like it was practically glowing.

“I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that. Who?”  _That_ tone. Jane knew that tone. That tone meant that Darcy knew she was onto something, and was absolutely not going to drop it. She clamped her mouth shut, lips pressed between her teeth. This wasn't something she was going to talk about. Not this early, not before coffee, not at all.

She could see Darcy reaching for the tablet like she was trying to be sneaky or something, so Jane grabbed it and hugged it to her chest. She'd left the email open on it and everything, there was  _no way_ she was letting Darcy get at her tablet.

“I will tickle it out of you.” That was a credible threat, too. Darcy knew that Jane was extremely ticklish, it was a tactic she'd employed before.

Luckily, the soothing voice of the tower's AI filled the room at just that moment. “Dr. Foster, Ms. Lewis, your presence has been requested.”

Jane breathed a quiet sigh of relief. “Where, when, and by whom?” Darcy was asking.

“Right now in the common kitchen, ma'am, by Mr. Stark. It is a matter of some urgency, I'm afraid.”

“Tower meeting?” Jane looked over to see Darcy looking at the ceiling like she could see the kitchen through it. “Well.” She looked back at Jane, grinning as she stood up. “Maybe we're not the only ones who got porn-emails.”

“It wasn't porn!” That wasn't entirely the truth, though... Not entirely. Jane got to her feet as well, still clutching the tablet to her. She wouldn't put it past Darcy to run back and grab it if she put it down.

Darcy snickered, shaking her head. “Says you. Mine sure as hell was.”

They walked out to the elevator and rode up in silence. Jane's mind was whirling. Logic followed that if they'd each received an email like that, and there was an urgent surprise meeting, everyone else had gotten one as well. Emails that would, no doubt, contain imagery that appealed to each of the readers, and a name at the bottom that would  _also_ appeal to each of the readers.

The only question left was whether or not the recipient and the person named within the email would match up. It would make sense, but at the same time... What were the chances that- Okay, no. Jane wasn't even going to go there. Because she tended to get flustered and distracted around people she was into, and the idea that the person she was into would also want to- no.

No.

They made their way towards the kitchen, and she stopped in the entryway, watching Darcy continue in and sit down. Everyone was gathered in the kitchen already, and Jane was careful not to meet anyone's eyes. They knew things, these people. They had ways of finding things out.

“Lewis, why did you send everyone porn?” Tony asked from his seat at the table.

“It wasn't porn,” Jane offered, but no one really took notice of what she said. It kinda was porn. Mostly. She fought the urge to tip her tablet away from her body for another look. She let her mind wander away from Tony and Darcy bickering at each other, there was entirely too much of that in her daily life as it was. Although, if this had an up-side, maybe it would be that those two would finally resolve their unresolved tension. That would be pretty awesome.

She became aware that Darcy was looking at her again. “How did you know we'd received...” Darcy started, and Jane frantically motioned her to stop. No way. This conversation couldn't go there, because...

She could  _feel_ eyes on her. A quick glance over showed it was Clint, staring at her like there was nothing else in the room that registered to him. Her cheeks were getting hot again, and her gaze slid over to the wall like it was suddenly interesting. Because there was no way he was into her. He'd been with Natasha at some point, and while Jane knew she definitely had her good points, she wasn't a stunning redhead with legs like  _that_ .

He was moving, though, stepping away from where he'd been leaning back against the counter with his arms folded over his chest, and making his way directly towards her. One hand slid into the curve of her lower back, the other rested against the nape of her neck. Time seemed to crash to a halt as he looked down at her, a questioning look in his eyes like he was asking if it was okay that he do this.

She nodded, just once, and then his mouth was on hers, hungrily devouring the little sigh she let out. He licked into her mouth, stroking his tongue along hers until she pried one hand off of her tablet and reached up to wind her fingers in the blond hair at the back of his head.

They were moving, he was guiding her backwards until she felt the smooth wall behind her. His hands were on her hips now, mouth slipping from hers to move along her jaw and down over the side of her neck. Her head fell back against the wall and she let out another soft sigh when his mouth fastened over the side of her neck, drawing her skin into his mouth. This... This had been one of the things in the email. Because while she knew she should object to being  _marked_ by someone, it was one of those things that just did it for her. And had been in the email that was still open on her tablet...

Her tablet that was going to get cracked if Clint pushed himself against her much more.

Abruptly he pulled away, straightening to a standing position. He turned to look over his shoulder for a second, Jane couldn't see past him to see who or what he was looking at past his shoulder, but then he turned back to face her. There was a positively  _wicked_ smile on his face, as his eyes locked on the side of her neck for a second. “Nat's worried I'm going to have my way with you right here in the kitchen.”

“Oh.” That's right, there were other people in the room. Jane could feel her face getting a little warm again as she peered out from behind Clint's arm. There were definitely still people in the room. Natasha was sitting at the table smirking, one eyebrow raised. Thor was also at the table, grinning broadly, arms folded across his chest. Steve and Bruce were lurking by the counters and not looking at each other. “Where's... Darcy?” And Tony, now that she was thinking about it.

“Despoiling the elevator?” Steve suggested with a grimace that made Natasha's smirk grow. “JARVIS, would you ask Stark if he's planning to rejoin us, and if not then would he free up the elevator so other people can use it?”

“Of course, sir,” came the patient voice from the ceiling.

Clint stepped back, lifting his hands away from Jane's hips. She moved past him, head ducked down and unable to keep the smile off her face as she went over to sit beside Natasha at the table.

“You've got a little something...” Natasha reached up to rub her finger against the side of her neck.

Clint ran his hand over Jane's shoulder as he passed her, she heard him settle against the counter behind her.

It didn't take long for Darcy and Tony to reappear. Darcy looked a little... distracted. Tony looked a little impatient. Darcy gave her a thumbs-up, and Jane just couldn't stop smiling.

It turned out that JARVIS had sent the emails. He was acting in their best interests, apparently, he wanted everyone to be happy, and thought sex would help. The kitchen cleared out pretty quickly after that came out. Thor and Natasha got up, saying something about the gym. Darcy and Tony took off for the stairs. Steve and Bruce sort of shuffled out, but at least they were looking at each other. That was something.

Her chair shifted a little as a hand settled across the back of it, fingers brushing against her shirt. Another hand came to rest on the table in front of her, Clint's impressive upper arm filling her periphery. She was staring at his forearm, the veins running down along his impressive musculature; at the blunt fingers heavily calloused even with the archery gloves he wore. She had a bit of a thing for his hands, if she was going to be completely honest.

She felt him nudging her hair out of the way with his nose, and his mouth closing over the back of her neck had her letting out a long sigh. “We could go somewhere...” he suggested, his breath tickling along her skin as he spoke. “But no one else will probably be back here for a little while.”

Jane took a look around the kitchen. That was true, but it was just so  _open_ here... Clint seemed to sense her hesitation, though, because the hand came up off the table to hover in front of her, palm up. She slipped her hand into his, pushing the chair back to stand up.

“I'm not waiting for the elevator,” he told her, glancing over as he drew her out of the kitchen and down the hall- not towards the elevator, going in completely the opposite direction. They turned a corner, and then another one, and then he pulled her into a sort of out-of-the-way niche she'd never been in before.

“What is this?” She looked around at the small space. There was a lounge, a table, a stuffed easy chair, and a window at the end. She didn't spend a whole lot of time on this floor. There was actually a lot of the tower she still hadn't seen.

“One of Stark's 'productivity spaces.'” Clint stopped abruptly, turning to face her. “Somewhere a little more private where I can do this...” His lips sealed over hers again, his fingers coming up to make quick work of the buttons on her shirt. In no time, he was pushing it over her shoulders and to the floor, and then pulled away to grip the hem of the t-shirt underneath and pull that off, too.

His gray eyes moved over her torso as he impatiently caught the back of his shirt, pulling it off. “Next time, I promise I'll take my time, but I've been hard since...” He trailed off as she reached for the fly on his jeans. “Fuck.”

Jane smiled a little, glancing up him for just a moment before turning her attention back to the task at hand. She undid the jeans and pushed them down past his lean hips, along with the purple boxers he wore underneath. She closed her hand around his erection, pumping up and down along it a couple of times, fingertips tracing out the seam on the bottom.

He grabbed her wrist and gently pulled it away, bringing it up to rest her hand against his chest. “I'm not kidding. I wouldn't do that unless you want this to be over real quick.”

She pushed at him. He was a tall man, impressive musculature, there was no way she could have moved him if he hadn't let her. But he did, he let her push him back until the backs of his legs bumped against the lounge. He arched an eyebrow, tilting his head as he looked down on her. “I want to be on top.”

“That's fine by me.” He sank backwards until he was sitting on the side of the furniture. “But I want to eat you out first.” That questioning look was in his eyes again, and her stomach gave a hot twist as she nodded.

He reached up and opened the center clasp of her bra, and she let it drop down her arms to the floor. He worked at her jeans next, she barely had time to toe off her sneakers before he was pushing her jeans and her panties down her legs. He seemed to pause at the sight of her lacy underwear, but shook his head. “Next time,” and it seemed like he was almost speaking to himself.

He spared a glance up at her face. “Birth control?”

“IUD, I'm good.”

Clint grinned as slid forward until he was on his knees on the floor, so close. Those hands, those beautiful, rough hands, were sliding up the insides of her legs, gently pushing them apart as he reached her inner thighs. She shifted her feet apart, hands braced against the tops of his muscled shoulder.

He quirked that smile at her and then leaned forward, and her eyes flew shut as he kissed the inside of her thigh. He lingered there, sucking the skin into his mouth until she was sure to have a mark there like she had on her neck, and Jane couldn't help but let out a soft moan. One arm was around the back of her thighs, holding her in place.

When he released her, he pressed a gentle kiss against her mound just above her labia. “I should warn you, though...” Another gentle kiss. “I never miss.”

She grinned, her tongue catching between her teeth, but before she could answer his mouth was moving down along her skin until she felt the first sinuous flick of his tongue against her clit. “Oh!” There was an answering noise, muffled against her skin, followed by more contact. The hand that wasn't gripping into her thigh nudged between her legs until one long finger slid up, deep inside her.

He did never miss, and he was apparently just as good with his tongue as he was with his hands. In no time she was gripping at his shoulders, eyes squeezed shut as mewling sounds escaped her lips. She tried to keep herself from grinding against his face, but her hips were rocking seemingly of their own accord. Tingles of hot pleasure were spiraling in tighter and tighter as his tongue worked against her, finger gliding in and out. “Clint... Clint! I'm-” She stilled, the world around her coming to a halt for just a moment as she poised just on the edge of ecstasy.

Clint made another noise, encouragement maybe, and the sound vibrated out through her skin. Warmth flooded through her as her pleasure crested in an orgasm that was much more fulfilling than any of the ones she'd been giving herself lately.

She opened her eyes as his mouth moved away, and he looked pretty pleased with himself, the lower half of his face shiny with her arousal.

He rubbed at his face with one forearm, slipping away and moving up to sit back on the lounge. He laid back on it, feet still flat on the floor, and the invitation on his face was unmistakable. Jane moved forward, crawling up onto the lounge with her knees on either side of his lean hips until she was rubbing her hot center directly along the length his erection. The head of his penis nudged against her clit, and she let out a little gasp.

“I can't take much more of that,” he said, voice strained, and she lifted up on her knees to hover over him. She reached down and took his hard length in her hard, lining him up with her slick opening only to sink down, taking him deep within her cunt.

Jane let out a breathy moan as he filled her. One hand splayed across the center of his chest for balance, and she started rolling her hips into him immediately.

“Oh Jesus fuck,” he groaned out as he grabbed the bottoms of her thighs. He picked up the rhythm, pushing his hips up against her in return, and she let out a strangled moan with every devastating surge of his hips. He was already close, it wasn't long before his movements started getting jerky. One final thrust deep inside her, and she could feel the spasm of his orgasm.

Clint sagged back against the lounge, reaching one hand up to trail over her shoulders. “I thought I had you up against the wall. I could, you know, you're light enough.”

In the email. He did. He'd held her up against the wall almost effortlessly, according to her email. She smiled, leaning forward to place a gentle kiss against the tip of his nose. “I guess we'll just have to do this again.” The second part of what he said registered, and she straightened up, narrowing her eyes at him. “How do you know light I am?”

An eyebrow arched and he chuckled. “You're kinda on top of me.” She smacked lightly at his chest, more making a noise than hard enough to actually hurt, and he chuckled again. “Someone's gotta make sure you don't kill your neck when you fall asleep in your lab.”

“That's you? I thought it was Thor.”

Both eyebrows lifted as he stared up at her. “Well don't sound too disappointed.”

Jane leaned forward to kiss the tip of his nose again, her knees shifting against the soft material of the lounge. “Maybe you should wake me up the next time you move me.”

The grin was back. “Maybe I will.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this sitting half-written on my computer, so I figured... Finish it up, get it posted.


End file.
